Kiss it better
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: For ages, whenever May comes up with a cut, bruise, scratch or any injury really she had always gotten a kiss better. But what happens when her companions decide she's too old for it now and refuse to give her one? Who does she turn to? The most unlikely person; Drew! All the while he's confused. Find out what happens. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


**This is a little oneshot for Maycontestdrew's birthday. Because even though I haven't known her for that long, she's proven to be an awesome friend. Go check out her work, she's also an amazing writer ;P**

**And so Launa, I really hope you like this. It's my little present for you. Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy your special day, because you are an awesome person and deserve it. :D**

**From Rach aka stocky-parker-dog**

* * *

Drew's POV

I was walking along, thinking about a certain coordinator with brown hair and blue eyes. Gosh those eyes. Big and bright and so blue that I just got lost in them every time. Something that had been happening regularly over the past year. No-one and I mean no-one else had ever been able to do that to me. Never! I frustrated me to my wits end. So I teased her. Proving a reaction out of her. She deserved to get annoyed at me. That was for making me go crazy. Payback. Yeah, it was childish, but could you blame me? Being 12, I _was_ still a child after all, but only just. Anyway who wouldn't be trying to get those reactions out of her? Her angry expressions were just so cute. Cute! See it was happening again. Those words invading my mind including adorable, interesting, pretty and the most common offender; cute. I hated that word. It kept coming back to me. I needed it to go away.

I heard a surprised yelp and it snapped me out of my thoughts. Someone was crying now. I could tell from the irregular pattern of breathing and the occasional sniff. I followed the sounds, unable to ignore it. Why did my mum bring me up to be like this? I could never ignore a crying person; especially a girl…and this sounded a lot like a girl. I mean, I was meant to be on my way to sign up for the contest, but no, I just had to find this girl. I finally came to the source of the crying and I blinked in shock. There, on the ground holding her knee was the very person who had been invading my mind.

"May?"

"Ah Drew!" she gasped.

"What are you doing on the ground?" I asked, "And why are you crying?"

"I tripped," she sniffed, "and I scraped my knee."

"So you decided to stay on the ground and cry," I said, "Where are those friends you travel with."

"You mean Ash, Brock and Max?" she questioned.

"Whatever," I shrugged. Truthfully, I knew their names. I just didn't like them. They were always travelling with May and for some reason it made me annoyed. Brock wasn't as bad, I mean, he was 7 years older than May, no real threat there. Max was ok as well; he was her brother so there was nothing wrong with him either. He was just so know-it-all. Ash was the one that annoyed me the most. He was only a year older than May which made him potential dating material for May. Wait! Why did that bother me so much? I realized that I had zoned out while she answered my question. Oh well, just shrug it off.

"Ok, well you still haven't told me why you're still on the ground," I said.

"I scrapped my knee," She said, "I already told you that."

"That doesn't help anything," I exclaimed, "Why are you still on the ground because you scraped your knee." She blushed slightly.

"Well, um…" she started, blushing even more, "you see, whenever I used to get a cut or a sore or anything my mum would always give it a kiss better and well, I'm kind of waiting for that." If anyone else had said that, I'm sure I would've laughed, but this was May. She was cute and childish and somehow that just made me adore her more. Wait! Since when do I adore her? I do nothing of the sort!

"Waiting for a kiss better from you mum who's halfway across the world?" I questioned, "Really May?"

"Don't laugh Drew," she yelled, "I can't go on without a kiss better. My brother used to do it, but like I said, he thought it was too childish for me and refused to give one to me this time. That's why they went to go get a band aid instead." Oh so that's where they went. I frowned. How dare they just leave May?

"Does it matter who gives you a kiss better?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No not really," she answered, "like I said, Max has done it a couple of times and my dad's done it too." I knelt down next to her and moved her hands away from her knee.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Let me see," I said, "I have some water with me. It'll probably need to be washed." I pulled my drink bottle from my backpack that I now carried with me. May had actually given me the idea of carrying a bag. She always had what she needed on her and I bag was a much better option than my pockets.

"Do you have a hanky or something?" I asked, "It might be messy if I just pour it over."

"Yeah," she replied, taking a pale pink handkerchief from her bag. I poured some water over the hanky and gently dapped at her wound. It wasn't too bad, just a graze. It was mostly just dirty. She hissed in pain through gritted teeth.

"Ouch that stings," she complained. I smirked, getting an idea. I kissed the tips of my fingers and then touched them to her knee.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better," she confirmed, blushing a bright red colour.

"Hey look, it's Drew!" Max called, "And he found May." Well, time for me to go. I stood up and helped her up.

"May, we got a band aid," Brock said.

"I don't need it," May said cheerfully, "I'm all better."

"See you guys at the contest," I called, turning to walk away. I raised my hands in my signature two fingered salute before walking away as fast as I could. I didn't need to be questioned.

* * *

I was thirteen now! You would think that the childish feelings of wanting to get revenge at May for making me feel the way I do would die down, but no. I still wanted to pay her back for the way she made me feel like I was drowning when I looked into her eyes. Those eyes! She had to be some sort of professional hypnotist or something. Ok that was even more childish than wanting payback. I knew it wasn't hypnosis. No. I was away from her right now and confusing thoughts were still swirling around in my head like some sort of fierce cyclone.

"Drew!" she yelled. I groaned inside my head. Why did it seem that when I was seriously thinking about how I felt she would appear? My thoughts didn't summon her. I turned and was about to make a quick snappy comment, until I saw her face. She had tears streaking down her face. She sniffed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She held up her finger.

"I cut my finger Drew," she cried, "while I was trying to cut my food."

"Where was this?" I asked.

"At my campsite," she replied, "I've been looking for you all over." She'd been looking for me? I looked at the small cut across her index finger. It wasn't deep and it wasn't very large either.

"Let me guess," I said, "you forgot a band aid?"

"No," she mumbled, "I just need a kiss better." She'd been looking for me so I could give her a kiss better? I blushed.

"Why not get Brock, Ash or Max?" I asked through gritted teeth. I really didn't like the thought of Ash giving her a kiss.

"They think it's too childish," she sniffed, "and that I need to grow out of it, but I need one. You're the only person who can. You did it last time." I blushed more, thinking about what happened a year ago. She had remembered that? It was a year ago!

"Well, you are meant to be thirteen May," I said, "You aren't a child anymore. You're supposed to me a teenager now."

"Please Drew," she begged. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes for a fraction too long. I sighed and took her hand in mine. There was dry blood around the cut. How long had she been looking for? I pulled out a hanky from my pocket and licked the corner of it. I rubbed it across her cut, wiping some of the blood away.

"That's not a kiss!" she shrieked, "Eww!" I chuckled slightly. She didn't mind me giving her a kiss better, but she couldn't stand the thought of my saliva on her skin.

"No, but no way I was going to kiss it with blood all over the place," I replied. She blushed. I kissed my finger lightly and touched it to hers. She pulled her hand away.

"Do you need a band aid too?" I asked.

"No," she answered cheerfully, "it's all better now." She skipped away, smiling again. I shook my head. Funny girl.

* * *

Here I was in the exact same position I was about 10 days ago. May had run to find me after she had cut herself with her knife.

"What do you need now?" I asked as she flung herself at me.

"I cut myself Drew!" she replied, holding up her finger. It already had a band aid over it. What did she want me to do?

"Really May?" I questioned, "You already have a band aid on."

"I need a kiss better," she cried. I sighed as she dramatically flopped to the ground. She continued to cry as she looked up at me with her big blue eyes. Her eyes locked with mine and I couldn't look away. Still staring directly into her eyes I knelt down next to her. As if in a trance I brought her finger up to my lips and kissed it tenderly.

"Better?"

"Better," she confirmed with a nod. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She gave me a hug and I blushed.

"Thanks Drew," she whispered. She got up and skipped away, like nothing had happened in the first place. I blinked, still on the ground. Ok, looking into her eyes was a mistake. Never do it again Drew, I told myself, it's dangerous.

* * *

Come on! You'd think that being fourteen, I would have learnt by now. This whole revenge thing wasn't working for me very well. No, I was getting less and less of a reaction as she matured and she still made me feel the same way. I found myself panicking whenever I heard her voice. She was driving me crazy. Those eyes of hers. They were dangerous.

"Drew!" Arceus not now. I felt like running and hiding, but I was out in the open. There was nowhere to go. Nothing to do except greet her like I normally would.

"Drew!" she called again. I turned and smiled. She was running towards me, holding her hand tightly over her arm.

"Hey May," I called, "What's going on?"

"Drew, I need a kiss better," she said.

"What?" I exclaimed. See, I did not need this right now. I could not deal with her asking me to kiss her right now. So many confusing things were going through my head right now without her asking for a kiss. Oh Mew, why is my heart rate speeding up at the thought of kissing her?

"Don't act surprised," she said with a pout, "you've done it before." I quickly recovered.

"No, I meant your 14 now and you still need a kiss better?" I questioned, rolling my eyes.

"Please Drew," she begged, her eyes filling with tears, "Please not you too. Don't tell me you think I'm too old as well. Please Drew, tell me that's not what you were thinking. Oh Drew please. You're the only person who does it for me now." She sniffed and started crying. I felt guilty immediately. She was so innocent and cute and I had hurt her just because I couldn't handle it as well.

"It's alright," I said, "I didn't think that. I just thought that maybe you would want to find someone else to do it. You know, because I'm a boy and you're a girl and all."

"Why would that matter?" she asked, looking up at me. Gosh did she have to be so innocent?

"You know. I mean like it might give other people the wrong impression, you know, that we're dating or something," I said quietly, bowing my head as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Why would anyone think that?" she laughed, "We're rivals Drew. Rivals don't date." Ouch. That hurt. Quite a lot actually.

"Rivals don't kiss each other better either," I pointed out. She paused and blinked as if the thought had never occurred to her.

"I guess you're right," she said eventually, "You're my friend now Drew." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please Drew;" she begged again, "I just need a kiss better." She locked eyes with me.

"Where is it this time?" I sighed, giving in. She smiled and took her hand from her arm, holding it out to me. I recoiled back as I saw it.

"May! What happened?" I asked. About in the middle of her arm she had a nasty looking cut. It was bleeding heavily and I could see a piece of pink something sticking out from it.

"I was practising with Beautifly for my new routine," she replied, "She had to break the little pink targets I had made and well, one of the pieces hit me." I grabbed her arm to take a closer look.

"Why didn't you get anyone to look at this earlier?" I demanded.

"It's nothing big Drew," she pouted, "all I need is a kiss better."

"You need more than just a kiss better this time," I growled, "This could get infected." She stopped and blinked.

"Eww," she moaned. I shook my head and took her along to where I knew the she could get some help.

* * *

I waited patiently for the nurse to come around to May. For some reason they were really busy today. A lot of accidents.

"May Maple?" the nurse called out. May stood up slowly.

"Come with me Drew," May whispered. I stood up and followed her out.

"Sit here honey," the nurse said, patting the table. May did as she was told.

"Now what's the problem with you?" she asked.

"My arm," May answered, holding it out for her to see.

"Oh my, that looks painful," the nurse exclaimed, "well let's fix you up." She got out a pair of tweezers and moved back to May. I realized she was going to pull it straight out. I jumped forwards and grabbed May's hand.

"This'll hurt for a bit," she said, moving the tweezers closer.

"It'll be ok," I whispered, trying to distract her, "think about something nice. Think about beating me at the Grand Festival." The nurse yanked the shard of pink pottery and May whimpered in pain. She then put some sort of anti-inflammatory disinfectant on a cloth and brushed it over the wound. May hissed in pain through her teeth and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She offered me a weak smile as the nurse wrapped a bandage tightly around the wound to stop it from bleeding.

"All done," the nurse said, waving us out. May jumped off the table and I gently led her out.

"Kiss it better now?" she questioned. She looked up at me with those eyes of her. If anyone asked me what my weakness was, I'd have to say her eyes. I chuckled slightly at my thoughts, bringing her arm up to my mouth. I placed a delicate kiss on the skin on her wrist. I then moved up a little and kissed her bandage, just to make her happy.

"You know Drew," she said, "Ash is going to a different region tomorrow. I was wondering. Could I maybe travel with you?" I blinked in shock. No-one had ever asked to travel with me. I'd always been a solo sort of person, but here she was, asking me. She looked up and caught me in the trap of her eyes again.

"Sure," I agreed. Of course I had to agree. Who wouldn't when they had those soft blue eyes looking at them?

* * *

At fifteen I stopped trying to get rid of those feelings. I'd accepted the fact that they would never go away. In fact, they'd gotten stronger and a little different. Her eyes no longer made me want to run and hide. No, I'd sorted out these feelings and come to a startling revelation. I _liked_ her. I liked her a lot. I would even go as far to say I loved her. She didn't know it, but she had me totally wrapped around her little finger. All she had to do was look at me with those eyes of hers and she could make me do anything. And anything can be pretty embarrassing. She'd made me go down to the shops in my pyjamas at 4 in the morning so I could get her a chocolate bar. That didn't sound too bad, but my pyjamas consisted of shorts and a cotton singlet. She'd also given me no time to fix my appearance before I went out and so I had messy hair and sleepy eyes. I'd been mobbed by fan girls as soon as I'd stepped through the door. They all thought I'd looked so cute, adorable and other similar words. The things I did for that girl.

"Drew!" she yelled. And cue her entrance. She came to me, pouting and I could guess what was coming next. She wanted a kiss better for something. She'd given up her tears and replaced it with a pout.

"What did you do this time?" I sighed. I'd given up even asking what she wanted. I'd learnt that whenever she wanted a kiss better, she had a certain pout on her face; one that said 'Give me what I want or I'll burst into tears and make you feel guilty for the rest of your life'. Ok that was being dramatic, but there was something about this pout that was different. Was it because it wasn't demanding or angry like the other ones I'd seen? I don't know, but it was different.

"I ran into a door," she replied.

"You ran into a door?" I questioned, "Really May? I mean, I knew you were clumsy, but a door May?"

"Shut up Drew," she growled, "it was glass and I didn't see it."

"So where is it this time?" I asked, "Did you scrap your elbow or something when you fell?"

"No, I have a bruise on my head," she replied, gesturing to her forehead. I couldn't see anything, but I'd also learnt not to argue with her about this. If she wanted a kiss better, she was going to get it; even if it meant bursting into tears and begging at the knees. She'd done that to me once…In the middle of the market…Let's say it didn't end well for me. I motioned for her to come closer. I was too lazy to get up. She walked up to me and knelt on the bed I was sitting on. I leaned closer and kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger for a second before pulling away. Kissing her better was always sort of torture for me, but to kiss her face? That was totally different again.

"Better?" I questioned, my voice lower than usual.

"Better," she confirmed, "but are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you never ask for a kiss better," she replied, "doesn't it hurt anywhere? Do you want a kiss better?" I picked up her hand and placed it on my chest, above my heart.

"Here," I said, "it hurts in here." Each kiss better I had to give her made the ache inside hurt more. Her eyes softened.

"I can't kiss that better," she said, "but I can give you a different one." She leaned up and kissed my cheek gently. My breath stopped for a second and I tried not to let my blush show.

"You'll be ok now right? All better?" she asked.

"All better," I lied. No, now it was worse.

* * *

Sixteen. I had no idea what the big fuss was about this age, but I was caught in the middle of it. It was my birthday; my **_16_****_th_** birthday. Solidad had insisted on throwing me a party, even though I wasn't that social. Well, Solidad had managed to find enough guests to fill up the rented hall. Only a few friends were invited; Solidad, May, a friend from when I was young named Olivia, and I guess you could count Brock, Ash, Max and even Harley as friends too. A couple of coordinators were there as well; including Robert and some girls named Zoey, Dawn and Ursula that were apparently known to Ash.

Most of the guests, to my horror, were fan girls. There were tons of them and they were all crowding around me, shoving gifts in my face and begging me to open them. Obviously they didn't see the table for the presents even though it had a massive sign saying 'PRESENTS FOR DREW HERE!' Honestly, I couldn't breathe and I could hardly move. I swear Solidad did this on purpose, just to get on my nerves as payback for the time I decided to pull a prank on her. Never again will I prank her…Ever.

It had been maybe an hour and I couldn't see anyone I knew. All I could see was the group of fan girls. Even Harley would be a welcome face right now. I was still trying to push my way through to get some fresh air that wasn't poisoned with some kind of thick perfume, when everyone stopped. Huh? Someone had come in. I could tell by the doors closing. Oh so what, one person comes in late and everyone has to stare at them? The girls around me started making low hissing noise and I could see hatred on their face. The person was late, I thought, why on earth are they glaring like they want to kill them? Oh well, this is my chance to get out of here. I pushed my way through, the girls not even seeming to notice that I was moving away from them, and finally got to the front near the door. I gasped when I saw who it was.

May.

She looked scared and hurt. Her bottom lip was split, blood slowly dribbling down her chin. She had a couple of bruises and a fair amount of scratches along her arms, neck and face. Her hair was messy, like someone had been pulling it and tearing at it. Someone had hurt her on purpose. The thought made my blood boil. Her eyes darted around the room fearfully. I hurried forward and put my arm over her.

"This party is over," I growled and walked out, guiding May with me. It was silent all the way back to the hotel room. I wanted to know who did this to her so I could go strangle them, but I had to wait. Wait until May was safe and cared for. I unlocked the door and gently led her inside, locking it again behind me. Her lip quivered slightly. She was going to cry and I didn't blame her.

"You'll be ok here for a moment while I go get some stuff to clean you up?" I asked. She nodded and sat down on her bed, her hands folding in her lap. I went into the bathroom and took out the first aid kit. When I came back in, May's shoulders were shaking with the effort not to cry.

"May, who did this?" I asked. She shook her head. I put a hand under her chin and brought her face up to look at me.

"I want to know May," I said, "Who hurt you? Why did they hurt you?"

"Fan girls," she whispered, "a few cornered me. They said they were sick of me stealing your attention and begging for kisses so they beat me." I stayed silent and just cleaned out her cuts, putting band aids over them. She sniffed and a tear fell onto my hand.

"Do you need a kiss better?" I asked.

"No," she said, "I'm too old for a kiss better." That made me even angrier. They'd done more than just hurt her physically. They'd broken her spirit, her childish nature I'd fallen in love with. They'd messed with her naïve innocence. Without thinking, I brought her arm up and started placing kisses along each of her cuts.

"Drew?" she questioned. I didn't answer and moved to her other arm.

"Drew?" she questioned again. I nuzzled under her neck and placed a few soft kisses on the bruise under her jaw. I moved to her face, kissing ever single cut, bruise or scratch I could find.

"Drew what are you doing?" she asked. I held her face gently in my hand and looked into her eyes.

"May, just know. You didn't beg for kisses," I whispered, "you know I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't want to." And then I kissed the last cut she had left; her split lip. It was short; a quick peck. I didn't want to hurt her any more than she had already been hurt. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me in astonishment.

"I'm sorry," I whispered bowing my head, "I just had to do that. I won't do it again." I got up and was about to walk away when she grabbed onto my arm.

"Is this what hurts you inside?" she asked me, "Is this what that was about last year?" She had remembered that?

"Yes," I admitted, deciding not to look into her eyes. They were dangerous. They could make me melt on the spot.

"I think I was wrong then," she whispered, "I think I can kiss it better after all."

"Huh?" I looked up, both confused and surprised by her answer. She was smiling slightly. She reached up and placed her hands on my shoulders. Oh my goodness. She was actually going to- My thoughts were cut off when she gently kissed my lips. Short and sweet, but she left my totally out of it.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"See doesn't that make it better?" she asked.

"Not unless that means you like me," I replied, my breath coming out in short rasps.

"Drew, I've always liked you," she giggled, "but now I love you too." I hugged her. I stroked my hands through her hair as she leaned into me.

"I love you May," I whispered, "I love you." We stayed like that for a while; just hugging as I chanted I love you's into her ear over and over again.

"Hey Drew," she said eventually, breaking away.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't get you a present. The fan girls ruined it," she said, "I'm sorry."

"You've given me the best present," I told her.

"What is it?" she asked, "I didn't give you anything."

"You gave me a kiss better and that was all I needed." She grinned and hugged me again. Sure my lips tasted of artificial strawberry (not that I really minded that bit) with the slight metallic flavour blood, but I was happy. Very happy and all because of a kiss better. Never would I ever think it was childish again.

* * *

**A/N: Once again happy birthday Launa!**

**If you noticed at the end, I included just a little hint to Drew's strawberry craze. Because, you know, everyone loves Drew's crazy love for strawberries ;P ****Tell me what you think in a review.**


End file.
